


Struiswijk, 1811

by rasyalleva



Series: falling apart: the 19th century [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fall of Batavia, Forgotten Ones, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Invasion of Java (1811), Napoleonic Wars, Perang di Salemba (10 Agustus 1811), Poems, Songfic, UKNes, buat independence day tapi telat banget ya hAHAHA, setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa bikin UKNes juga hiks, song lyric
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 14:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11969184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Hari ini tepat seminggu sebelum itu.





	Struiswijk, 1811

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Songfic Moonlight (c) Grace VanderWaal  
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Tiga anak kecil

Dengan langkah malu-malu

Datang ke Salemba

Sore itu

 

Ini dari kami bertiga

Pita hitam pada karangan bunga

Sebab kami ikut berduka

Bagi kakak yang ditembak mati

Siang tadi

 

**— Karangan Bunga (Taufik Ismail) —**

 

* * *

 

“Struiswijk.”

Arthur mengulum senyum, seperti menghargai (atau menghina? Nesia tak lagi bisa membedakan, dan dia juga tidak peduli yang mana) cara gadis itu mengucapkan nama daerah menggunakan panggilan lama; memakai aksen Belanda yang kental pula. _Masih bisa juga rupanya_ , diam-diam itulah yang Arthur pikirkan. Akan sangat menyanjungnya apabila kemampuan berbahasa Inggris Nesia yang makin lama makin mahir juga ini adalah berkat penjajahannya di awal abad ke-19, tapi sayangnya tidak demikian.

“Aku tahu itu sekarang disebut Salemba,” Arthur menimpali ringan. Sebuah kawasan di Kecamatan Senen, Jakarta Pusat, kalau boleh melengkapi, dan sebenarnya Arthur tergerak untuk menyebutkannya karena ekspresi terkejut Nesia sungguh menghibur, tetapi diurungkannya entah karena apa. Mungkin karena suasana. “Itu yang kamu pikirkan sekarang?”

Nesia memalingkan muka, memandang ke arah mana pun asal bukan lelaki di hadapannya. Awalnya hanya ingin begitu, tapi sekarang ia terusik pada pemandangan di luar dinding transparan yang menjadi batas antara ruang cafe yang mereka singgahi kini dengan jalanan di luar. Ada beberapa anak kecil, berlarian, tertawa-tawa, kelewat bahagia. Salah satu di antara mereka, bocah laki-laki yang tertawanya paling kencang dan tersenyum paling lebar, berada di paling depan, membawa dua buah balon berwarna merah dan putih. Disusul teman-temannya, ada yang laki-laki dan perempuan juga, mungkin empat atau lima, mencoba mendekat hingga bocah pemimpin itu berada dalam jangkauan tangan mereka.

“Hm?” sahutan dari Arthur membangunkan lamunannya. Nesia menoleh, tetapi ternyata Arthur juga sedang memandang ke arah bocah-bocah yang kini melintas di depan sekat kaca yang menghalangi mereka, lalu Arthur memutuskan untuk tidak repot-repot memutar kepala agar masih bisa memandang punggung mereka. Ditolehkannya kepala menatap Nesia yang sudah lebih dulu melayangkan pandangan padanya sejak lama. “Kamu memikirkan itu? Salemba? Jas merah?”

Ada kerutan kening di dahi Nesia. Kenapa pula kata itu tersebut juga? “Aku memikirkan Salemba, tapi kenapa ada jas merah; jangan sekali-sekali melupakan sejarah, maksudmu? Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang kita bahas sekarang.”

Arthur menyemburkan tawa. Nesia sudah kelewat sering mendengarnya tertawa, ada sekali saat Arthur datang-datang langsung tertawa padahal belum mengucapkan apa-apa juga, sehingga lama-lama gadis itu tahu apa makna dibalik setiap tawa Arthur. Ada jenis tawa yang disemburkan apabila lelaki itu tiba-tiba teringat hal yang lucu, yang tak ada hubungannya dengan konversasi yang sedang mereka jalin, atau ada pula jenis tawa yang entah apa maksudnya pokoknya membuat Nesia kesal. Seperti tawa yang sekarang ini; entah kenapa mendengarnya saja membuat Nesia rasa-rasanya naik darah. Tapi ia cukup pandai menguasai perasaannya (mencoba, setidaknya) jadi ia hanya memandangi lelaki itu hingga tawanya reda.

“Aku tertawa karena dugaanku tepat,” Arthur sudah menjelaskan bahkan sebelum Nesia bertanya. “Kalau aku tahu apa yang kamu nggak tahu.”

Kurang ajar.

Jemari Nesia seperti menegang tiba-tiba; ada aliran listrik entah dari mana yang membuat kesemua jarinya bak tergugah seketika. Biasanya Arthur menyebalkan, tapi ada kalanya dia bisa jadi _sangat_ menyebalkan, begitu menyebalkannya hingga Nesia tidak habis pikir kenapa tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang terbesit untuk membentuk kumpulan Para Pembenci Arthur Kirkland karena ia jelas akan ikut serta.

Lalu Nesia tiba-tiba teringat; kemarahan memang bisa menyulut hal-hal yang biasanya tidak ada dalam diri, termasuk pengetahuan yang selama ini rasanya bersembunyi. Jas merah; _Red Coat_ , bukannya itu sebutan untuk tentara Inggris yang waktu itu berperang dengan pasukan gabungan Prancis-Belanda di Struiswijk—di Salemba? Para tentara berjas merah. Itu julukannya.

Kenapa ia bisa lupa—ah, mungkin itu pertanyaan yang salah.

Kenapa ia bisa _ingat_?

 

* * *

 

_These will be lifelong stories,_

_And the light from your eyes made it feel like we’re dancing in the moonlight._

 

* * *

 

Mereka pernah bertemu pada 4 Agustus 1811.

Saat itu Nesia duduk di atas kudanya, diutus untuk melihat dari kejauhan seperti apa tentara-tentara Inggris yang baru saja sampai. Apakah mereka langsung menyusun strategi perang, mencoba berbaur dengan warga, ataukah—yang paling parah—langsung memergokinya? Tali kekang di kedua tangannya mengerat begitu mendengar suara tawa dan percakapan dalam bahasa yang asing di telinganya.

Datang—mereka ada. Dengan hati-hati, Nesia turun dari kudanya, lalu berjalan beberapa langkah. Mencari rerimbunan pohon, atau barangkali pondok-pondok kecil, yang membuat raganya tak tertangkap mata saat semakin mendekati wilayah pantai. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia membaur di antara rakyat pedalaman karena pakaiannya (ditambah lagi, ia perempuan) tidak terlihat mengancam sama sekali, tetapi entah kenapa permainan petak umpet seperti ini menarik perhatiannya.

Begitu berada di balik pohon paling besar di pantai itu—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu besar, Nesia memutuskan untuk sepenuhnya mengandalkan indera mata. Ia mengintip, melihat beberapa orang dengan tubuh tegap turun dari kapal, mengajak bicara para nelayan di sekitar situ. Perawakan yang begitu memikat hingga Nesia bisa melihat lamat-lamat pedagang-pedagang ikut mendekat.

Dilemparkannya pandangan ke lautan lepas, dan kapal-kapal yang hanya terlihat setitik mulai tampak bentuknya. Akan ada banyak sekali kapal yang datang, apabila lengkap sudah, ini jelas-jelas ancaman. Nesia menggigit bibir, tak ingin lagi melihat perang sekalipun dirinya semata-mata hanya menyediakan arenanya saja. Jelas nanti akan ada perebutan kekuasaan antara Perancis-Belanda yang sudah lebih dulu di sini dengan Inggris ini yang kini datang.

Tiga-empat kapal yang lebih dulu tiba tampak sepakat untuk tidak menurunkan semua awaknya; terbukti hanya belasan saja yang menginjakkan kaki di pasir pantai. Semua seperti patuh menunggu aba-aba, berdiri dengan tenang, dalam balutan pakaian merah. Samar-samar Nesia merasa akrab dengan seragam itu. _Red Coat_ —ia pernah mendengar Francis mengatakannya pada Willem pada suatu malam di tenda mereka.

Tentara berjas merah.

Nesia memandangi kapal yang begitu besar, seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah melihat kapal sesungguhnya saja. Tapi kapal ini datang dari Inggris, dan ini hal baru baginya, karena Nesia menghabiskan hampir separuh hidupnya di laut, ia jadi tahu aroma-aroma tersendiri yang dibawakan oleh setiap kapal yang datang.

Ditatapnya belasan orang (ada yang hanya tampak separuh wajahnya saja, ada yang benar-benar hanya punggung) yang sepertinya tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Ada satu-dua di antara mereka yang mengajak bicara warga desa; sepertinya benar-benar terkendali sekali suasana di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja, salah seorang di antara mereka menolehkan kepalanya, menatapnya, langsung tepat di mata. Nesia terkejut dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba itu sehingga si gadis belum sempat bersembunyi; bahkan menggerakkan sendi jarinya pun tidak. Kejadian itu cepat sekali, mereka bertatapan, Nesia terjerat dalam hijaunya kedua mata sang penatap, dan nalurinya sebagai personifikasi Indonesia pun tak perlu sedetik lagi untuk sadar.

Bahwa perwujudan negara Inggris juga ikut serta.

 

* * *

 

_She always has a smile from morning to the night,_

_But I can see through it all, and she’s about to break._

 

* * *

 

“Waktu itu di Cilincing, yang berbatasan dengan Laut Jawa di sebelah utara, tempat pendaratanku,” Arthur berujar, berhasil menebak dengan tepat lagi apa yang sedang Nesia pikirkan; pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat Arthur ikut serta bersama armada Inggris tiba di pantai dan rupanya Nesia termasuk prajurit berkuda yang dikirim untuk mematai.

Nesia mengendikkan bahunya. “Beberapa hari sebelum perang di Salemba.”

“Kalian tak perlu harus bersusah-payah seperti hari itu kalau memberi satu pasukan artileri saja di Batavia beberapa hari sebelum, alih-alih mengosongkannya,” Arthur bertopang dagu, merasa puas apabila dapat menemukan blunder musuh yang justru membahayakan bagi tentaranya di masa itu.

Nesia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

 

* * *

 

Nesia membuang muka, membayangkan kengerian perang Salemba kala itu, 10 Agustus 1811. Negaranya hanya menjadi ladang pertumpahan darah saja, hanya mewadahi mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan, itu pun sudah cukup untuk membuat perutnya serasa mual-mual seharian.

Beberapa jam setelah perang itu berakhir—sebelum pasukan Prancis-Belanda terdesak mundur sampai ke Jatinegara, hanya untuk dikejar oleh tentara Inggris dan terjadilah perang selanjutnya, lalu pengejaran lagi, lalu perang lagi, sampai penyerahan terjadi di Tuntang dan bendera Inggris berkibar di seluruh banteng-benteng di pulau Jawa—Nesia menghampiri tempat yang sudah tak terhitung jumlah genangan darahnya.

Entah darah siapa.

Nesia memungut salah satu keris yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

Sialan. Dijadikan umpan segala rupanya. Sementara orang-orangnya turun penuh semangat menyala-nyala dalam diri setelah dicuci otak, dibilang kalau tentara Inggris datang untuk mengambil alih kuasa dan menjarah sini-sana (memangnya mereka tidak melakukan hal yang sama, apa?) maka pasukan Perancis-Belanda mundur dengan memanfaatkan jeda waktu yang ada.

Yang perang bukan dia, kenapa orang-orangnya disuruh terjun juga?

 

* * *

 

(Hari ini tepat pada tanggal itu, 10 Agustus 2017, sudah berapa tahun berlalu, ya? Lebih dari dua dekade sudah pertemuannya dengan Arthur, pertemuannya dengan orang-orang Inggris, yang tidak mendatangkan apa-apa selain kegagalan inovasi yang dilakukan para penguasa dan justru hilangnya ratusan lembar naskah milik Keraton Yogyakarta.

Bah. Negara mana pun sama saja.)

 

* * *

 

_Now she lost her way,_

_Forgets to smile._

 

* * *

 

“Seminggu lagi, ya,” senyum Arthur terulas tiba-tiba. Rumah di seberang jalan sudah menaikkan bendera merah-putih dengan tiangnya dari pipa pralon seadanya. Nesia sudah melihatnya sejak tadi, jadi ia diam saja. Bukan Inggris yang sebentar lagi merayakan hari kemerdekaan, jadi apa-apaan arti senyum itu? (Walaupun, oke, jarang juga sih, melihat senyuman Arthur _yang itu_.)

“Hari ini seminggu sebelum itu,” Nesia berujar datar.

“Hari ini seminggu sebelum itu,” seperti menyetujui, Arthur mengeluarkan sesuatu yang rupanya sudah sedari tadi ia letakkan di pangkuan, memindahkannya ke atas meja. Tiga buah bunga krisan yang seperti baru saja dipetik, diikat dengan pita hitam yang sangat sederhana.

Nesia memandanginya, belum sempat berujar apa-apa.

“Anggap saja ini dari tiga anak kecil, yang datang, dengan langkah malu-malu,” Arthur sengaja mengucapkannya patah-patah, seperti memancing Nesia bahwa yang sedang ia ucapkan adalah penggalan puisi dari penyair angkatan 66 yang mana mungkin terlupa.

Nesia mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dengan cepat seperti berusaha untuk sadar, dan begitu Arthur tidak melanjutkannya, seperti menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan sendiri, Nesia mengulum senyum. Diterimanya tiga ikat bunga itu, sebelah tangannya memainkan pita hitam yang melingkari, “Dari mereka, pita hitam pada karangan bunga.”

“Sebab mereka ikut berduka.” Arthur mengangkat bahu, canggung. Ini kali pertama ia memberikan bunga pada seseorang.

Nesia mengangkat kepala. Sama canggungnya, tapi dipaksakan juga untuk tersenyum, senyuman yang mula-mula kaku tapi entah kenapa bertahan juga untuk waktu yang lama begitu dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama. Ini pertama kalinya ia menerima bunga dari seseorang. “Pada yang ditembak mati siang itu.”

 

* * *

 

Almamater, janganlah bersedih

Bila arakan ini bergerak perlahan

Menuju pemakaman

Siang ini

 

Anakmu yang berani

Telah tersungkur ke Bumi

Ketika melawan tirani.

 

— **Salemba (Taufik Ismail) —**

**Author's Note:**

> akhirnya bisa nambah arsip UKNes huhuhu 8")))  
> terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
